


【翔润】不可抗力（9）

by Matsumotoranjiang



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsumotoranjiang/pseuds/Matsumotoranjiang
Summary: 请大家悄悄观看，切勿举报，谢谢！





	【翔润】不可抗力（9）

**Author's Note:**

> 请大家悄悄观看，切勿举报，谢谢！

趁着松本不注意，樱井将手伸进单衣之内，在一眨眼间，把衣服撩到了手腕之处，露出大片雪白的胸膛。  
“喂……”松本意识到不对的时候，已经被骑在自己身上的樱井完全压制住了。  
樱井漆黑的眼眸里燃起情欲，沉着嗓音说，“呐，来做一点助消化的运动吧。”  
松本急忙反驳，“睡前做太多运动对身体不好！”  
“多做运动，有助睡眠。”说完，不等松本拒绝，欺身而下，吻上胸前的细软。  
松本的身体很美，樱井不知道“美”这个字是否足够用来形容，光滑白皙的皮肤，精致小巧的乳首浅如樱花，不可思议的是松本就连身体的各处关节都是漂亮的淡粉色，让人爱不释手。  
“唔……”  
眼前的樱井像一只嗅到美味食物的大狼狗一般舔舐着松本的前胸，留下一片蜿蜒的晶亮水渍。  
“好痒……”松本推开樱井毛茸茸的脑袋，眼角因为先前的一番玩闹还残留着泪眼朦胧，微微泛红的脸颊，纯真中透出一抹诱惑。  
樱井见状，嘴角露出一丝邪气的笑容，“那你来摸我吧”，说着，一把除掉上身的衣物。  
执起松本放在一边的手，樱井将自己的手心覆在松本的手背上，贴在脸上微微蹭了一下，温热的呼吸喷在松本掌心，让他不自觉想要蜷缩起手指。拉着松本的手从脸颊一路沿着锁骨，前胸向下，来到精壮的小腹，在线条硬朗的六块腹肌上流连。  
太……太色气了。  
饶是松本，也不由地老脸一红。  
樱井的动作很慢，慢到松本能清晰地感到他皮肤的温度和纹理，手掌经过肚脐，最后来到下半身，那个早已鼓起来的部位。樱井牵引着松本的手掌覆盖在那之上，灼热的坚挺即使隔着裤子也能感觉到它的壮观，仿佛有生命一般。  
“这里，好痒，润，快帮帮我。”  
樱井毫不在意地说着下流的话语，让松本的脸涨地越来越红，明明自己也不是未经人事，却在青年连番攻击之下败下阵来，一句话，一个喘息都让他悸动不已。  
“别闹。”  
没有理会松本的推拒，樱井就着松本的手拉下裤子，里面的昂扬在得到解放之后瞬间弹了出来，精神抖擞地冲着松本颤抖了两下。  
不管见过多少次，都依旧想要感慨，年轻人的尺寸，真是不可小觑。  
像是被这样的景色吸引，松本魔怔般地主动伸出手，握住樱井翘起的性器，高热的温度和血管的流动，在手心之中清晰地脉动着。  
拉开松本的裤子，樱井就着对方的手握住两人都精神奕奕的性器上下撸动，另一只手伸到松本的后穴大肆开拓，前后的刺激让松本不禁难以自抑地仰头呻吟。  
青年的学习能力简直强到惊人，才没几次，就已经掌握了松本所有的敏感点，就连扩张也轻车熟路地上手，进入的时候不再有强烈的疼痛感，取而代之的是灭顶的快意。  
樱井强而有力的挺动，一下一下被攻击到的敏感点，顺着鬓角滴在胸前的汗液，和耳边低沉的喘息都让松本置身于性欲的烈火之中，唯有攀紧樱井结实的背脊，求得一夕慰藉。  
“唔……啊……”  
“嗯……”  
不知过了多久，樱井终于吼着在松本体内释放出来，后穴已经被磨得快要没有直觉，两个抱在一起喘气的人身上都已汗水淋淋。  
“里面好舒服，真想一直插在你里面不出来了。”樱井咬着松本的耳朵，哑着嗓音说道。  
“给我拔出来！”松本没好气，“明天还要出门呢。”  
不说还好，一说又激起了樱井的占有欲，等松本感到体内的巨大又恢复了精神已经来不及阻止了。  
“那就再来一次吧。”  
身体被折成不可思议的角度，樱井翔的火热一下一下插入体内，毫不留情地掠夺着松本所有的感官。  
松本在晕沉之中后悔自己低估了被刺激到的小狼狗的战斗力。

 

tbc.


End file.
